Red's Reports
03 January 2030 Submitted to Kup. Red Alert has forwarded another one of his long reports full of sometimes bizarre 'security threats'. Of note, this time he's recommending all the Terran stray cats in the area around Metroplex and Autobot City be rounded up an inspected in case they might be carrying Decepticon surveillance equipment, and there are concerns that a popular new Terran fad diet was actually the creation of the Concurrence and encourages the consumption of chemicals that make brainwashing the human populace easier. There's also a report of the interception of a strange signal from Cybertron that at first listen appears to 'match Galvatron's tonal registers,' but further analysis proves inconclusive. Cue multiple theories including practical jokes, an attempt to lure Transformers to Cybertron for some kind of trap, an attempt to lure Transformers away from Earth to attack their holdings there, a specific trap targeted at himself and Blaster (the Autobot interceptors), and finishing with, "We must not overlook the possibility that Galvatron has somehow returned. Yes, I am quite aware that he exploded much like Unicron did back in 2005 when Rodimus first received the Matrix. That kind of proves my point." Finally, he notes that initial interviews with the new Autobot Solstice are inconclusive, and asks when Kup wants to arrange his check-in interview with her. 29 January 2030 Just another one of Red Alert's gripping IC reports. Submitted to Kup. Italics indicate Kup's responses. Some of the points of interest are summarized below: * Red Alert grudgingly admits that Solstice can probably be allowed to operate without supervision, although he still recommends that her movements remain flagged in the systems (shuttle and space-bridge usage). Kup gives a thumbs up to Solstice having freedom of movement with the caveat of monitoring shuttle and space-bridge usage. * Meanwhile, Fireflight is to be put under increased monitoring due to suspicions that he has been compromised. A list of reports logging several attempts to access information on Alkor Zephyr are included, with the following note: "I have attempted to speak to Fireflight himself on the matter. He insists that he /must/ return to Alkor Zephyr, and also insists that he does not understand why. I ordered a complete medical investigation. His temperature is up, his energy consumption is up, his lasercore activity is up, and his attention span is down. While I can't be certain, I suspect he harbors a secondary personality that is trying to take control, similar to Nightbeat's case." Further are reports that he's been hanging around medical in an agitated state and disrupting operations. If he cannot be brigged, Red Alert suggests a /very/ heavily armed guard accompany him to Alkor Zephyr so they might get to the source of the subversion. Finding some sort of RF and magnetic shielding to protect the guards before the trip is undertaken is advised. Kup frowns heavily on the idea of Fireflight returning to Alkor Zephyr. He will not disallow FF from going to the planet under escort, but FF must also, during this expedition, wear a tracking monitor similar to what was placed on Nightbeat. * Intercepted radio signals suggest a Decepticon plot to starve humanity. Little has been revealed of this plot as of yet, but Red Alert swears that he will gain more details. Kup wonders if you merely misinterpreted what the Decepticons were saying, but in case they weren't, keep monitoring them for more info. * Red Alert requests a return trip to Uberion (the planet with the cults and the Sphinx) to perform a follow-up investigation. Kup grants the request for a return trip to Uberion. * There's some technobabble (such as Red is capable of) that explains the malfunction with AUNTIE being due to a strange code corruption that resulted from the interface of the new security systems with the ancient security console from the Emirate Xaaron. The trouble's been tracked down, AUNTIE's primary programming unit is being relocated to engineering, and Red Alert seems confident that he'll be able to bring AUNTIE online safely within the week. Suggesting that he has no idea what half of what you said even means, Kup basically tells you to keep him informed and warns that he will "shoot Auntie in the CPU" if she goes renegade again. * Birth rates on Plortlebax have recently dropped to catastrophically low levels. Recent reports suggest a connection with graham crackers imported on Earth as the cause. Red Alert suggests that it may be a Quintessonian plot to hurt the Terran reputation in the Galactic arena. Kup thinks the possibility that Quints are somehow tainting graham crackers made on Earth is ridiculous. It is more likely there's another reason for the lowering birth rates on Plortleblax, and the crackers are being used as a scapegoat. But keep an eye on it anyway, in case it's not ridiculous after all. * For some reason, all of the Orion Pax's chronometers were found to be slow by exactly a thousandth of a second. Cameras have been unable to show who the practical joker is, but Red Alert is confident that he'll be able to figure it out quickly enough once AUNTIE comes online. Kup suggests that, if it is a practical joke that the clocks are all slow by a thousandth of a second, that the prankster was specifically targeting Red Alert, because who else would even notice that? He also adds: "Back in my day, clocks were sometimes off by as much as half an hour or even more! This is back during the days before subspace communication was the norm, so we couldn't just call in to HQ and ask them what the right time was, so you wouldn't believe the problems we had..." This goes on for several pages worth of paragraphs. * An abnormal number of mutant frogs are being found in the ponds near Metroplex. Possible connections to the giant Quintessonian whale-thing that was let loose in the Earth's oceans some months back are being looked into. The mutant frog/Quintesson whale connection is dismissed as impossible. A frog/Metroplex connection is considered more likely, despite the fact that Metro's systems are considered to be as clean and efficient as possible with current technology. Kup directs you to investigate the possibility that Metroplex may be leaking pollutants of some sort into the local environment. Category:Reports